ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Xylofreeze
Xylofreeze is an alien that first appeared in John Smith 10: Phantom Watch. His Ultimate form is Ultimate Xylofreeze. Appearance Xylofreeze is a green reptilian creature with a tail and tentacles on his head. He has three green eyes, and wears green and black armor. He has the Omnitrix symbol on his stomach. Powers and Abilities Xylofreeze's main power is telekinesis. His eyes glow, and he can lift objects with his mind. He can use his telekinesis to fly. He has been shown to be able to use magic. He is shown to have enhanced strength, able to fight with physical combat. He has enhanced reflexes, able to dodge an attack without using telekinesis. He has a prehensile tail, able to grab objects with it. Weaknesses There's a limit to how much weight he can lift, and lifting several objects at the same time with his telekinesis exhausts him. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) John Smith 10: Phantom Watch By John *Love and Hatred (first appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Terraspin) *Ghost of a Battle (goes Ultimate) *Double or Nothing (John Smith 10) (goes Ultimate) *When Heroes Collide Part 1 By Warmatrix Drone *Fifth Battles Ancient Times *Curse of Ares (first re-appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Swampfire) (goes Ultimate) *Against the Gods *Revenge of the Gods *End of an Era Spacewalker *Formalities (first re-appearance) *Into the Wind (by clone 2) *Nibelung Valesti Part 2 *Incursion (John Smith 10) Kingdom Hearts By John *World that Never Was Omniverse *So Long and Thanks for All the Smoothies (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * Battle of the Ogia * Have I Got a Deal for You (John Smith 10) (cameo) * Mad World Dimension 13 (Kingdom Hearts) This is the version of Xylofreeze that appears in the Kingdom Hearts dimension. Kingdom Hearts By Xion *Halloween Town (first re-appearance) * Olympus Coliseum *Beast's Castle *Mind Games (John Smith 10) (By Replica) By Phantom X *Phantom of Twilight By Kairi *Lost (John Smith 10) (cameo) *Space Paranoids Samurai Tales By Kairi * No Strings on Me Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Xylofreeze first appears being used by John by the Master Control. Appearances By John *Illusions *Healing (JSXFF) * Invasion of Midgar By Warmatrix Drone *Phantom's Wrath Part 3 Dimension 2 (Ryder 10) Xylofreeze is one of Ryder's original 10. He is also the first original alien by Dioga beta to appear in it. Appearances By Ryder *On the Road Again (Ryder 10) (first appearance) *Between a Rock and a Hard Place (Ryder 10) *Hot Stretch (Ryder 10) *Last Laugh (Ryder 10) *The Whistler *Grudge Match (Ryder 10) *The Visitor (Ryder 10) (accidental transformation; intended alien was Upgrade) * Back With a Vengeance (Ryder 10) (cameo) * Inferno (Ryder 10) * Hit 'Em Where They Live (Ryder 10) * Return to Forever Part 1 (Ryder 10) * There She Blows! * The Flame Keepers' Circle (Ryder 10) * Basic Training (Ryder 10) * Moonshining * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 2 * The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 (Ryder 10) By Albedo * Good Copy, Bad Copy (Ryder 10) Wanderer By 16 year old Ryder * Drawing Partners By 17 year old Ryder * War of the Worlds (Ryder 10) By 18 year old Ryder * Raiders of the Lost Planet (first re-appearance) * Mystery, Incorporeal (Ryder 10) * Bounty Aplenty Dimension 40 (Ya-Mi-Oh!) Xylofreeze is an alien in the Dueltrix. While Xylofreeze doesn't appear, it is used in fusions. Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Xylofreeze is an alien form available to several characters in the series. By John * Love is Strange (third eye only) By Ryder * Omni Crew Origins: Ryder * Omni Crew Origins: Eon Aen 10 Xylofreeze was unlocked by scanning Xylene in The Visitor (Aen 10). Appearances *The Visitor (first appearance) *Power (Aen 10) Trivia *The picture was created by Skunkbutts18. *The name Xylofreeze comes from combining Xylene with the term "freeze", which is what happens when a target is trapped in his telekinesis. See also * Ultimate Xylofreeze * Heatfreeze * Xyloskull (Dioga beta (Wall - Blog - ) 18:07, June 21, 2013 (UTC)) Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Reptile Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Animal Aliens Category:Psychic Aliens Category:John Smith 10 Category:Green Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Tailed Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Telekinetic Aliens Category:Dioga beta Category:Ryder 10 Category:JSXFF Category:Earth-68 Category:Omnimania Category:Free Usage